


Ficlet: Chuck Vs. The Marlin AU

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Ficlet: Chuck Vs. The Marlin AU

[](http://principia-coh.tumblr.com/image/60456430047)

This is almost as if it were from some alternate universe version of _Vs. The Marlin_ , in which the conversation as Chuck arrives at the warehouse would go something like this:

**Chuck:** Oh, duh, yeah. Heh heh heh. Can I get my sister’s ring back? You guys are pretty damn thorough.

_Sarah fishes a small evidence bag out of her pocket. The bag’s labeled with a sticker that says “CLEARED”, and inside the bag is one heirloom engagement ring._

**Sarah:**  *trying to be cheerful as she hands it over, even though something is clearly still bothering her* Sorry about the box. They wouldn’t let me recover it: the base was big enough to potentially hold some limited-duration recording devices.

_Chuck holds up the bag between his fingers, contemplating the ring. He’s not taking any chances by taking it out here._

**Chuck:**  *distracted, but reassuring* Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, Sarah. Don’t you worry about the box, I should be able to round something up from the mall. *after a beat* Aw, wait a minute. I can’t take this back to the store, and I can’t take this back to the apartment. Casey, any chance I could stash this at your apartment? Your place is tighter than Fort Knox.

**Casey:** *grunts* I don’t exactly keep a spare key under the shrubs —

_Chuck raises a finger._

**Casey:** — and I am _not_ carting that thing around with me all day.

**Chuck:** B-but, what —

**Sarah:** *lays a hand on Chuck’s arm* I’ll tell you what. You give the ring to me, and I can get it secured back at my hotel. *as she takes the ring back from Chuck* If Devon asks about the burglary, you can tell him you were worried about Jeff or Lester finding the ring and you gave it to me to hang onto for extra-safe keeping.

_Sarah opens her jacket and puts the bagged ring into an interior pocket, then starts to turn to go._

**Chuck:** That’s, that’s, wow, oh, thank you Sarah!

_Chuck moves in for a slightly awkward hug from behind._

**Casey:** No-one here thinks Walker would actually be dating _you_ , Bartowski. Can it. *after a beat, mumbling* Besides, you should be more concerned about not making it to the wedding…


End file.
